The Search for the Herb of Life
by Little Raven Archangel
Summary: This story is full of laughs and bitter-sweet moments, which will leave you wanting more. (It's also my first story). Read on and enjoy. Chapter 15 up! (completed)
1. The Problems Start

Chapter 1  
  
One day, a young mousemaid was sitting at the river, which, during this time, was practically frozen over, watching the dibbens frolicking with a Badger mum. She was writing in her diary sitting against a tree. She shivered against the frosty, biting wind. When, from behind a tree, leapt her very good friend William the Warrior. He startled her so much that she fell into a snow bank. Laughing she threw a snowball at him.  
  
"All right! All right, you got me." He said in between wiping tears of laughter from his eyes and a snowball from his ear. It took a while for Will to regain his composure, but when he did, he began to look serious.  
  
" I did get you, didn't I?" The young mousemaid replied. She suddenly stopped laughing and realized the look of concern on her friend's face. "What? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes and stated, "We have an emergency. A young squirrel is very ill, and we can't figure out what herb to give him. I need your help, Blossom."  
  
"Of course I'll help. I would always help a creature in need," she said with a smile, her crystal blue eyes shining.  
  
Will waited patiently while she told the Badger mum that she was leaving. Then he said, "Good, let's go this way, through the wood. I will explain his symptoms along the way."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back at the Abbey, Abbess Lanzel was very concerned for the newcomer. He was feverish, and he had a terrible cough.  
  
Just then, Will broke through the door. "Where have you been, wot!" cried the Abbess, a look of concern creasing her brow. "I wos about ta send a search party out for ye!"  
  
"Well, Abbess," Will stated in a strangely calm manner. "I have been out finding a lovely mousemaid to help us."  
  
Blossom stepped into the well-lit Abbey meeting room. "Don't worry Abbess Lanzel. I think that I have the perfect herbs to treat the young Squirrel. He'll be better in no time."  
  
A look of relief passed over the Abbess's worried face. "Thank goodness. I was about to think that he might not make it."  
  
"Not with Blossom around," said Will proudly. Blossom blushed a lovely shade of pink.  
  
"Will! Stop that this instant, wot! You're embarrassing the poor thing. Come, we will see wot herbs ye will need." The Abbess turned her back on Will, grabbed Blossom's paw and waltzed out of the room. Blossom glanced back over her shoulder, shrugged, and had to let the Abbess pull her along. Dejectedly, Will trotted behind. 


	2. Answers

1 Chapter 2  
  
It was the kind of morning when your breath would freeze and you could see it; frosty and white. Inside the Abbey though, it was warm and toasty.  
  
During the night, Blossom had treated the young squirrel with all the herbs that she could find that she thought might help him. Now they had him drinking broth and answering questions.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Blossom questioned, her crystal blue eyes showing concern for the squirrel.  
  
Between bouts of coughing, the squirrel managed to answer, "Fine. If it weren't for you mates, I may not have survived. Thank ye."  
  
Blossom smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. 'Tis what I do. Now, what be your name young lad?"  
  
"My name is Acorn, Son of Juno. I come from Mossflower Wood. I was traveling to a distant village…" He got up and went to the window. "I am on a quest to find the herb of life. There is an epidemic, and we ran out of the herb we need to treat it."  
  
Acorn suddenly stopped and had to sit down because of another coughing bout.  
  
With a look of concern in her eyes, "Lay down and get some rest. You need it."  
  
Acorn didn't argue or complain about the order to go to bed. In fact he was gracious for the time to rest. He sighed as he laid back against the soft pillows and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back in the meeting room, Abbess Lanzel was talking with Blossom about their very sticky predicament.  
  
"What are we going to do about Acorn? I'm not sure If he has come down with the sickness they have over in his village, but I do know that we don't have the herb that…"  
  
A young ottermaid came running in and interrupted Blossom. " 'Ello thar Blossom, Abbess Lanzel. I 'ave com op wid da solution fer yer problems." At that moment, she handed Blossom a very large woven straw basket and skipped off. She called over her shoulder, "I found dose ova at da entrance to da Abbey."  
  
Blossom's eyes widened and she smiled as she looked into the basket. "The herbs! I was just about to say that we didn't have any. I thought that herbs like this died during the winter!"  
  
The Abbess shared Blossom's excitement. She took the basket from Blossom and started out the door into the sick ward. "Come, we must treat him before it is too late, wot wot!" Blossom agreed and followed without another word. 


	3. The epidemic

1 Chapter 3  
  
In the sick ward, Blossom had discovered that Acorn had become feverish again. He was delirious and he felt as if he were burning up.  
  
Just then Will burst through the door. "Blossom, we have another case of this sickness." He hauled in the young ottermaid who had brought the basket to her.  
  
Blossom stood up, tears starting to pool in her lovely eyes. "What is this sickness? This is looking more and more like the sickness that killed my Mother and Sister," her voice trailed off to a whisper.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something." Will looked outside. Snow began to fall, and his hopes with it. He turned and looked at Blossom, his eyes full of kindness. "I'll help you. I'll get a whole crew to help you. I'll…"  
  
"You don't have to do anything, Will." She said softly, interrupting his 'I wills' "We need to work together, as a team."  
  
Acorn moaned, and Blossom went back to sponging his forehead, leaving Will standing there speechless.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Over the next two weeks or so, more than half of the Abbey dwellers were sick, and even Blossom and Will had the sniffles, though Acorn was up and about, doing errands for his rescuers.  
  
Blossom sneezed, "This is becoming a huge, hopeless epidemic." They had already lost the ottermaid who had brought Blossom the basket of herbs, and quite a few others as well.  
  
"Yea, and we're almost out of the herb we need too," Will said. Then a look of concern crossed his kind, dark brown eyes. "Go get some rest. You are paler than a new-born dibben."  
  
Blossom shook her head so hard that it hurt, "No, we can't afford my absence now, not when we have so many sick."  
  
Suddenly, a young haremaid who called herself Bessie, leapt before Will and Blossom. "Da herbs is gone, wot! I 'ave just used da last bit!"  
  
"I knew that we would run out," Will said, collapsing into an armchair. "What do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know," said Blossom. "If only… That's it! We could send out a scouting party to find the herb. I have to go now that I know what they look like, and you could help! We would choose some others too!" By now her crystal blue eyes were bright with excitement. "What do you think, Will?"  
  
"I think that just might work." He said slowly. "Let's find out who would like to volunteer to do what."  
  
Blossom nodded, agreeing with him completely. This could be the one chance she could keep her promise she had made to her father in his time of death! 


	4. Farewells

Chapter 4  
  
In the meeting room, there was a rather large fire was lit in the huge stone fireplace, warming the small room and making it comfortable. A whole party, including Blossom, Bessie the Hare, William the Warrior, and Acorn, Son of Juno, was sitting at the large rectangular table with the cushioned seats. They were talking about their solution to their sticky mess. Blossom had just finished telling everyone about her plan, with Will's help of course.  
  
"That jost might work, wot wot," said Abbess Lanzel in reply to Blossom's plan. "Da question is, who would go."  
  
At that everyone started to give his or her opinions at the same time.  
  
"Oh, pick me missy. I love ta cook."  
  
"Capital idea mate..."  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
As the noise in the room grew, so did Blossom's headache. She made eye contact with the Sparra king, indicating that he should try to get everyone's attention. He succeeded in doing so, his shrill whistle echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to be quite.  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying we need a small scouting party to pull this off. We wouldn't want to draw any extra attention to ourselves now do we?"  
  
Will interjected, "We think that we know whom we want to come along. Of course there is Blossom and myself, but we wanted only one or two others to come along as well. I was thinking maybe Acorn, because he knows where to look, and Bessie, for alerting us of the problem."  
  
Blossom agreed, nodding her head slowly at first, then sped up as he explained it. "Okay, that sounds like a plan. All in favor say I."  
  
The Abbess was the first one to say anything, "I. If anyone doesn't agree den day will be doin' da dishes wid me, wot. Any objections?"  
  
The only sound you could hear was the deafening shouts of I, and I do. Many of them did agree, but there were some who only said yes because of the Abbess's threat.  
  
"All right, it's settled then. Tomorrow at dawn we will leave."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next day was bright and sunny, yet quite chilly. The four friends stood outside the Abbey entrance, shivering against the biting winter wind. Their packs were stuffed full of vittles, and warm gear. Their stomachs were as full as you could get them, maybe even fuller.  
  
"Goodbye ya'll, wot!" cried Bessie, thankful that she could help.  
  
"Bye!" called everyone standing on the wall surrounding the Abbey. They had all come out into the cold, damp weather to wish the scouts a safe journey.  
  
From the Abbey entrance, stepped Abbess Lanzel. She walked strait over to Blossom, who was considered the leader of the party, and handed her a small charm. It glinted in the winter sunlight.  
  
"Take dis wid ye. It may help guide ye on yer path."  
  
"Abbess Lanzel, is this what I think it is?" Blossom said in awe, staring at the charm.  
  
"Indeed it is."  
  
"Then I can't take this. It belongs in the Abbey. Will, tell her that…"  
  
She was cut off by The Abbess, "No, take dis wid ye, It may save yer lives."  
  
Blossom gave in, and allowed The Abbess to put it around her neck. Then the Abbess smiled, and went inside the safe, warm Abbey. Blossom looked out into the woods ahead, finally realizing the danger that they faced. She ignored the butterflies in her stomach, and swallowed the lump rising in her throat as she lead the search party out of their safety zone and into the cruel, dangerous world. 


	5. The Problems continue

Chapter 5  
  
As the four friends went in search of the Herb of Life, white, powdery snow started to fall and fall and fall, until it was up to their knees.  
  
Will looked up to the sky, his face creased with worry. Bessie noticed. "Don't be doin' dat, Will. Yer face might stay like dat, wot!"  
  
Will ignored her, and turned to Blossom. Above the roar of the wind, which had suddenly picked up, he shouted, "Listen, we have to stop, Blossom. We may loose our way, or get frostbite. That wouldn't help anyone."  
  
Blossom nodded her agreement. Will was right. If something happened to them, then there would be no hope for anyone at the Abbey.  
  
They stopped and set up camp in the shade of a Willow. Because of its drooping branches, there wasn't any snow there.  
  
Blossom sat alone on the other side of the tree, her eyes watering because of the cold wind, and because of the emotions tearing her apart. She remembered the day her Mother and Sister died, and the way her Father looked when he had passed away. She began to whisper a few lines of the song her Father used to sing her.  
  
You're my little Blossom,  
  
So I'll sing you a song,  
  
To help you get to sleep  
  
On this cold lonely night…  
  
Suddenly, Acorn came around the trunk and interrupted her thoughts. "Blossom, there you are mate!" He paused to catch his breath.  
  
"What Acorn? What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Will! He's fallen into a hole, and it's too deep to get him out!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Back at the Abbey, Abbess Lanzel was doing her best to help everyone. She was running from room to room, handing out blankets and soup to whomever needed them. She was becoming out-of-breath so she had to sit down.  
  
Oh, I hope dat day are safe, she thought to herself.  
  
Just then an Ottermaid came running through the door. "Abbess Lanzel! We have a terrible problem. We just ran out of rooms to put the sick in!"  
  
"All right, Swimmer. You can use my room."  
  
"But Abbess, where will you sleep?"  
  
"Don't you worry about me, wot. Da sick need a place ta go."  
  
"Alright Abbess. I'll put you in the kitchen then."  
  
The Abbess sighed. Boy did she hope that they would come home soon! 


	6. The rescue

1 Chapter 6  
  
Blossom rushed up to the hole Acorn was pointing at as fast as possible, despite the deep snow. Acorn was right behind her, even next to her at times.  
  
"He went to find firewood, the Willow's branches wouldn't burn."  
  
When Blossom reached the hole, she called down to Will. There was no answer. Her crystal blue eyes began to have a worried look in them. "What do we do now? He can't pull himself out!"  
  
"Well Blossom, we could take da rope and use it ta pull Will op, wot!" said Bessie, suddenly excited.  
  
"Perfect," she took the rope from Bessie and tied it around her waist. "Okay, lower me down." Acorn and Bessie did as they were told, and before long, they had him up and out of the hole. Blossom was treating his wounds.  
  
Slowly, Will came around. "Wha… What happened?" He winced as Blossom touched the cut on his forehead.  
  
'Stay still. You fell into a hole when you were gathering firewood." Blossom replied caringly. "You hit your head when you went down. Okay, all finished."  
  
Will smiled, "You saved my life. Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me, thank Acorn and Bessie. Their your real heroes."  
  
"Never the less, I'll still consider myself in debt to you." He bowed handsomely, and then flinched because of a "stray" snowball. "Hey!"  
  
Blossom giggled, "Snowball fight!"  
  
Despite the storm, which by now had calmed a bit, they fought until they were all wet, cold, and tired. They all sat down for some hot cocoa and marshmallows around the fire. By this time it was around dusk.  
  
"Dat wos fun, wot," sighed Bessie.  
  
Everyone agreed. They finished their cocoa and curled up in their beds.  
  
Will started whispering to Blossom as to not wake anyone. "We should leave a dawn to make up for lost time."  
  
Blossom nodded, "Alright then. Let's get some sleep now, so that we will be able to get up then."  
  
So our heroes were all sleeping soundly in their warm, cozy blankets, unaware of the two eyes watching their every move.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
In the sick ward, there were probably about half of the Abbey sick, and there were another quarter of them in different rooms. The others in the Abbey were tending to the sick. Abbess Lanzel was helping everyone.  
  
The Abbey recorder had recorded that this was the largest epidemic in the Abbey's history. Now there where approximately twenty of the original one hundred Dwellers were dead, and the Abbess didn't know if she could see them anymore.  
  
"Abbess, we've lost another one." 


	7. The runaway

1.1 Chapter 7  
  
In the morning, Blossom was the first one up. Will awoke right after her. She stood up, looked around and gasped.  
  
"What?" Will said. He leapt up to join her and gasped as well. The trees were full of glittering ice covering their branches, and there was a lovely blanket of snow on the ground, making it look like a Winter Wonderland.  
  
"It's beautiful," Blossom breathed, her eyes shining.  
  
"Yup, it sure is."  
  
Later on, the four friends were on their way, and after a while, Acorn started recognizing where they were. "This is only a two days walk to that place I was telling ye about, the place we will be able to get the Herb of Life. It should only take us one more day after we camp tonight."  
  
Blossom smiled happily, as did her friends.  
  
Suddenly, a Weasel in a pirate like get up and an eye patch jumped out from behind a tree. "Aha! Oi've got ye now." He laughed evilly as Will moved in front of Blossom, who had already drawn her sword.  
  
"What do ye want?" Will said, his pulsing anger building with every word. He knew that this Weasel could be part of a Sea Rat's horde.  
  
The Weasel laughed again. "You can call me Captain One Eye. All Oi wont is yur valuables and maybe yur lives."  
  
Bessie cowered behind Acorn, who was rather brave despite his age. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Go away Splity, you can't scare us." He glanced at Bessie, who was so scared she was shaking, and shook his head.  
  
"Oi'm not Splity, Oi'm Captain One Eye!"  
  
Acorn whispered to Will, "This nut held me up when I was trying to make this journey. Really, he is no threat. We should keep going."  
  
Off in the trees somewhere, sounded an Owl's "who." That sent the Weasel scurrying away.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Acorn smiled. "Come on, we have to hurry!"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Later, they set up camp in a small pine grove. This time though, Will went out gathering firewood without falling into a hole. Blossom was thankful that they didn't have to go rescue someone else. Then they had a dinner of soup and biscuits. Bessie went off to bed early claiming, "I need my beauty sleep, wot."  
  
Blossom was cleaning up form dinner, and Will and Acorn were sitting up talking.  
  
"You know, we only have a day left in this journey."  
  
"Yup, it sure went fast. I thought that it was farther south."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
Before bed that night, Blossom decided that she should make her way alone to get the herb. Acorn had given her a map, so she knew where it was. Blossom didn't want to endanger her friends any more than they were, so she made up her mind, left a note, and scampered off to their destination without looking back. 


	8. The note

Chapter 8  
  
Will discovered the note first. He showed it to Acorn and Bessie, and they brainstormed about what they should do.  
  
"Should we go after her? I hate to think of her out there alone."  
  
"I'm not sure, Will. She specifically mentions not to follow her."  
  
" 'Tis true, but she could be in danger, wot!"  
  
"It's settled then? Are we going to leave or stay here?"  
  
"We should follow her then. Pack up and we'll follow her trail."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Blossom had already been traveling for quite some time now, and she could see the village ahead of her, blanketed with white, powdery snow. Unknown to her, she had dropped the charm that the Abbess had given her.  
  
As she struggled through the knee-deep snow, a tree could be heard falling. She looked up right as she was trapped under the huge Maple. She tried to get out, but discovered that it was impossible to.  
  
I hope Will and the crew is following me, she thought as she slowly lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The Abbess watched as they put a sheet over the limp form and then turned away. She couldn't look anymore. Abbess Lanzel walked to her new room in the kitchen and sat down. She closed her eyes and laid back in the chair. She couldn't understand where The Scouting crew was, but she hoped that they were all right. She couldn't afford to loose anymore Abbey leaders. As it was she was pretty much alone.  
  
Get back safely, she thought right before she closed her eyes. 


	9. The trail

Chapter 9  
  
The Trail  
  
Will was on the trail of Blossom. She had left a pretty definite trail to follow. Just then, the trail stopped completely. There was a fork in the path and the snow had melted completely in this spot, so there was no telling where she had gone.  
  
Will sat down on the hard, cold ground in frustration. Where could she be? He thought to himself. Then out loud he called, "The trail just… stops."  
  
"Wait, Will! Look, here's her charm!"  
  
Acorn was right. There, hanging on a branch, was the charm, glittering in the sunlight.  
  
"And here her tracks start up again," called Acorn from down the right path. "At least she's going the right way."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Swimmer walked into the kitchen. She was carrying the blankets that were the Abbess's. When she saw the Abbess, she stopped, dropped the blankets, and called to the Badger mum nearby.  
  
"The Abbess is out cold. Put her on her new bed please, Ma-am."  
  
The Badger nodded and set the Abbess in her bed, barely disturbing her. Swimmer placed the blankets over her and smiled. 


	10. Discoveries

Chapter 10  
  
Discoveries  
  
Will was the first one to the fallen tree. "Here she is!" he called back over his shoulder. He took her limp form into his arms and put the charm around her neck. "She is stuck under the tree!"  
  
Acorn came quickly, "We have to get her out of there, now! The tree is suffocating her!"  
  
It took a while, but the three friends finally pulled the tree off her. She was barely breathing.  
  
"Come on, Blossom, come on," Will said softly, tears coming to his eyes. Acorn and Bessie stood back, for they knew that even if they tried to help, he wouldn't allow them to.  
  
Acorn tried a suggestion, "Bessie, let's make a stretcher. We can carry her into the village on it."  
  
Will looked up. One single tear found it's way down his careworn face. He nodded, "Okay. They may be able to help her there."  
  
Bessie and Acorn ran around making the stretcher. Will didn't leave her side, even for a moment. When they were finished, Will placed her on it and, with Acorn's help, carried it the rest of the way to the village.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Blossom woke up in the village's infirmary. They had warmed her up, and given her a soft bed to lie on.  
  
Will smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Hi," he said kindly.  
  
"Hi," she whispered.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay I guess, aside from the throbbing pain in my leg."  
  
Acorn and Bessie entered the room and, noticing that she was awake, went around getting her comfortable. Acorn went to get to Healer.  
  
"Ello thar, miz Blossom. Will 'ere saved yer life. He never left yer side while ye wos 'urt, wot." Said Bessie, bragging for Will's sake.  
  
"Really?" Blossom said, her eyes' luster then returned.  
  
Will blushed and cleared his throat, "Um… well…" he sputtered. Blossom smiled.  
  
Acorn entered with the village's Healer. As the Healer tended to her injured leg, Acorn explained that he had gotten the Herb, enough to last a year, and how he had gotten a ride back to the Abbey. At that moment, an Owl appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Who, who. How are you little one?"  
  
"Alright, ma-am"  
  
"Good. I'll take you to your Abbey as soon as you are ready.  
  
The Healer then finished bandaging Blossom's leg. "I'm ready now."  
  
"As you wish." The Owl stepped outside. "All aboard."  
  
Will and Acorn helped Bessie and Blossom on, and then they climbed on with the large basket and held on for dear life as the Owl took off into the sky. 


	11. Owl's Landing

Chapter 11  
  
Owl's Landing  
  
  
  
One of the guards on the Abbey wall noticed something flying through the air. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, this time with a pair of binoculars. Seeing the Owl, he almost sound the attack alarm, but then he took notice of the four passengers.  
  
"Hey, Captain, come look at this."  
  
The Captain looked. "That is the scouting party! Sound the Bells!"  
  
The three guards standing there rang the large Abbey Bells. This caused everyone to stop what he or she was doing to come outside to here the announcement.  
  
Swimmer woke the Abbess right away. The Abbess blinked and rubbed her eyes, and then she bolted out the door when she heard what was going on.  
  
The Abbess looked up just as the Owl came into view.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"There is the Abbey"  
  
That is what the four friends were shouting as the Owl soared through the air.  
  
The Owl landed inside the Abbey. Everyone that wasn't sick was waiting for them. Above all of the welcoming shouts and cheers, the Abbess managed to call over to her friends, "Come on, we need those herbs, wot!" 


	12. A Night to Remember

Chapter 12  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
A few days after treating everyone with the Herb, Blossom was sitting in an armchair with her foot propped up. Her friends, including Abbess Lanzel, were gathered around.  
  
"How many did we loose, Abbess?"  
  
"Maybe a quarter of the Abbey."  
  
"Wot a shame."  
  
"Yes, this epidemic has been tragic, but maybe some good has come out of it."  
  
Blossom and Will looked at each other and smiled. Then in front of his friends, Will proposed to Blossom. Crying happily, she said, "Yes," and that's all that was needed to be said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
One season later they were standing in front of an alter, exchanging their vows.  
  
"Will, do you take Blossom to be your wife, to love and to care for, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Blossom, do you take Will to be your husband, to love and to care for, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Blossom smiled, her crystal blue eyes shining, her dress the purest white. "I do."  
  
Friar Homet smiled at the couple's happiness, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride!"  
  
William the Warrior and Blossom of Mossflower kissed long and hard, enjoying every minute of it. The Dibbons hid their heads in their mothers' skirts, crying, "Ewwwwww!" While the Woodlanders up in their seasons nodded approvingly.  
  
That night during the feast held in honor of the newly weds.  
  
All the Dibbons could talk about was, "How disgusting that kiss was!"  
  
Blossom and Will knew that this would be a night to remember. 


	13. Happy news

Chapter 13  
  
Happy News  
  
  
  
Will was staring out into the sunset, his face peaceful. Blossom appeared behind him. Turning, he noticed Blossom was glowing about something.  
  
"What is it, my sugar?"  
  
"Will, sit please. I have some very important news t'tell ye."  
  
A look of concern swept over his face. "Is this news good or bad?"  
  
Blossom beamed, "It's happy in an important sort of way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, y'see Will, ummm…"  
  
Will looked at her quizzically.  
  
"I don't know how to say it, so I better just say it. Will…. You're going t'ave another blossom or warrior in the family."  
  
Will was absolutely shocked. "You mean…"  
  
Blossom nodded her head.  
  
Will fainted.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The news spread quickly about the new arrival, mostly by word of mouth. Everyone congratulated the new parents to be.  
  
"Congratulations, Blossom!"  
  
"Thank you, Buttercup."  
  
"Hey, congrats, Mrs. Blossom."  
  
"Thanks, Lopsi."  
  
It went on like that for days on end, woodlanders congratulating Blossom and Will, until the tiny mouse babe entered into the world. 


	14. The Arrival

Chapter 14  
  
The Arrival  
  
In the infirmary, Will was standing next to Blossom's bed, patting her hand. Blossom smiled up at him, her crystal blue eyes showing the pain that she was going through, and at the same time, the happiness she was experiencing.  
  
"Oh, Will. Can you believe it?"  
  
"No I can't my sweet flower."  
  
Friar Homet smiled at the parents-to-be, "How does it feel t'be havin' one of your own?"  
  
"It's an indescribable feelin', Friar," Blossom replied happily.  
  
"I felt the same way when my twins Artic and Ace were born. I am so happy for you."  
  
Mother Teki came bounding into the room with the Abbess right on her heels.  
  
"Blossom, I just 'eared ye were in labor! How are ye feelin', wet?" The Abbess questioned.  
  
"Alright I suppose."  
  
"Would ye like some water t'drink ma-am?"  
  
"Yes, thank ye Teki." Mother Teki rushed out of the room.  
  
Blossom tightened her grip on Will's paw, cutting off the circulation. She gritted her teeth against the pain.  
  
Will ran the back of his paw against her forehead, comforting her. "It'll be okay, Blossom. I'm here."  
  
Teki came running up with the cup of water in hand. Being the inexperienced mouse that she was, she asked, "Is Miss Blossom okay?"  
  
Friar Homet shook his head. "Ye have a lot t'learn there, missy."  
  
Mother Teki frowned. "How is I supposed t'know?"  
  
Abbess Lanzel shooed the two men away, "Go, y'two can wait out 'ere. She's goin' t'be birthin' soon, doncha know."  
  
Will sat in a chair and looked out the window. The Friar put a paw on his shoulder. Will turned to him, "How am I supposed t'wait out 'ere?"  
  
Friar Homet smiled, knowing the worry and excitement that this young mouse felt. "Abbess Lanzel can get quite stubborn when it comes t'things like this."  
  
"I know…it's just…"  
  
"You want t'be in there with Blossom." The Friar finished. "I know, I felt the same way with my wife."  
  
The two friends sat side by side for what seemed like hours. They chatted about the unusual weather, about their families, and about anything Friar Homet could come up with to keep Will's mind off of Blossom.  
  
Finally, there was a sharp, painful yelp from Blossom, and then a cry from a mouse babe. Abbess Lanzel peeked out of the infirmary. "Will?"  
  
Will stood up so fast that the Friar almost fell over. "Easy there, Young'un. You almost knocked me over."  
  
He apologized and walked over to the Abbess. "Yes?"  
  
"It's a girl." 


	15. Promises Fulfilled

Chapter 15  
  
Promises Fulfilled  
  
Some time later, Will and Blossom were sitting on a balcony together. She was watching Will sing to their daughter, Lily Blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
You're my little Blossom,  
  
So I'll sing you a song,  
  
To help you get to sleep  
  
On this cold lonely night  
  
The leaves are a-blowin'  
  
The branches are a-creakin'  
  
Nothin' can keep me from  
  
Helpin' ye get t' sleep!  
  
As far as I know,  
  
The leaves can blow,  
  
The branches can creak  
  
And the door can squeak.  
  
The bird can whistle,  
  
And the hummin' bee hum,  
  
But my strong little Blossom,  
  
Will not be afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears came to Blossom's eyes as she listened to him, but they were happy tears. Now, finally, she had fulfilled her promise to her Father.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
